Strange World
by Clouds Of Light
Summary: Final installment in Oneshot Trilogy sequel to Everything He Wanted. Royai of course. Implied lemon in beginning. RR!


**Hey readers! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this. I got caught up with other stuff... and well, I ran into writer's block. I hate that. Anyway, here it is... The last part of my oneshot trilogy series thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any content relating to it. Nor do I own "I'll be there for you" by The Rembrandts. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Good night Sir."

"Bye Lieutenant."

Watching the last of his subordinates walk out the door, Roy's mouth twitched into a smile. He looked over to where his last subordinate was still sitting, head bent over, working hard, her pen flying across the page. He pushed his chair back and wandered over to his subordinate's desk. Perching himself lightly on the corner of the mahogany desk, he brushed her blonde hair away from her face with his fingertips.

Her heavy pen dropped with a clunk onto the wooden tabletop as she pushed all of her papers onto the floor in a fluttering mass of white. Thrusting Roy onto the now empty tabletop, she straddled him, attacking his lips with her own. As the passion continued, Roy's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Riza's jacket, working swiftly and deftly at loosening them. Eliciting a moan, Riza mumbled huskily "Roy, I want you to-"

BANG!

Roy blinked and was disappointed at the sight that was before him. Riza was still sitting at her desk, her gun pointing directly above his head. Sadly, all of her paperwork was still resting on her desk, in neat piles. The "In" pile and the "Out" pile. And he was nowhere near her desk, let alone on top of it. Still sitting at his own mahogany desk, he looked down, and wasn't surprised at what he saw. His little friend was back, jutting out of his pants, just waiting to be let loose. He glanced back up and was met with Riza's amused smile.

"Taisa, I suggest you stop staring at my chest and get on with your paperwork. The others left hours ago, and I probably won't be here much longer either." She placed her gun back into its holster and patted it fondly.

"Awww come on Riza, nobody else is here. Why don't we make good use of this time?

Riza smiled, and Roy's heart melted. It was a genuine smile, the very one which had made him fall in love with her 10 years ago. Roy smirked and was about to get up when he was stopped by a curt "No," from his beloved.

Roy sighed, and knew it was no use. It never worked in the office. Riza steadfastly refused any advances at headquarters.

He looked back down and tried to think gross thoughts.

_Hmm… toe fungi, blue cheese, snot…_

Roy cleared his throat and returned to signing papers.

* * *

Roy stopped signing about half an hour later, when he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. He looked up and was countered by a pair of amber eyes.

"Lieutenant, all done?"

"Yes sir."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Waiting…"

"For…?"

"You," she replied smoothly her gaze never leaving his.

For a moment they just stared at each other, black and ochre eyes clashing together with unspoken tension.

Roy chuckled.

"Won't you get bored?"

"I've been waiting for you for 10 years Roy. I think I'll be okay."

Roy laughed and blushed scarlet.

He looked back at his large pile of remaining papers.

"Uh… I'll just finish them tomorrow…"

"No Roy. You'll finish them now."

"Well, I hate to keep you waiting and-"

"Now, Roy."

"But I-"

"Roy, do you like having sex with me?"

"Um… yes…"

"Well if you want to keep having sex with me, you'll finish it today."

Roy threw up his hands in defeat and noted with affection the slight smirk that graced Riza's lips.

She settled back further into her plush office chair and motioned with her hands for Roy to carry on signing.

Roy grinned at her warmly before picking his pen up.

Riza closed her eyes and leant back, telling herself that she would just rest her eyes for a while, until Roy was finished.

* * *

Riza woke up and cautiously opened an eye. She was in a strange apartment, on somebody else's bed, surrounded by complete darkness. Instinctively, she reached under the covers and patted herself down. Good, she still had clothes on. She reached further down and felt…nothing. She felt around more frantically. Her gun! Where was her gun? She wriggled around frenetically, reaching anywhere within her reachable proximity for her gun.

She heard an amused chuckle behind her, and turned around to see a dark figure staring at her from a chair near the door.

"Good. You're awake."

She squinted in a vain attempt to recognise the figure.

The figure stood up and strolled across the room to her side. Riza clambered away to the other side of the bed. The figure reached forward and turned on the small bedside lamp.

A soft glow radiated around the room, illuminating the figure's face.

"Roy! You scared me!"

Her boyfriend smirked at her impishly.

"Did I? I'm sorry."

"You don't sound the least bit sorry."

"No, you're right. I'm not sorry. You're very cute when you're asleep."

Riza grabbed hold of the pillow under her head, and threw it at Roy.

He caught it expertly and smiled wolfishly.

"Big mistake."

He jumped onto the bed and seized Riza around the stomach, pinning her down with his upper body and attacking her abdomen with his fingers.

"Roy," Riza gasped "Roy, stop!"

"Hmm…no."

"You'll be sorry Roy Mustang!"

"In what way?"

"No," she wheezed, "sex!"

He stopped abruptly and climbed off her, pulling her into an upright position.

She smirked at him.

"Sex-crazed maniac."

"Only for you."

"Flatterer."

"I love you."

"What?"

Roy blinked and feigned innocence.

"What?"

"You said I love you."

"No I didn't! No I didn't! I didn't! I didn't, I didn't, I didn't!"

"Whatever Roy. Night."

Roy stared helplessly at Riza's turned back. He hadn't meant to say "I love you," but after he had said it, he realised it was true. He did love her. So why had he denied it? Instinct?

"Riza?" Roy asked tentatively, prodding her shoulder.

"Go away Roy. Get some sleep."

Roy sighed. He'd make it up to her tomorrow.

* * *

Roy yawned and stretched as light poured through the slits in his blinds, signalling the dawn of a new day.

He half stood, half fell off the couch and stumbled sleepily to his bedroom to check on Riza. Stopping in the doorway, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blinking twice as his vision cleared.

"Riza? RIZA?!"

He stared at the vacant, neatly made bed, and the chair in the corner where his girlfriend's coat had been.

_Damnit. Stupid Roy. You and your freakin' big mouth. What the hell did you do?_

He groaned in frustration and whipped around, storming back to his tattered couch. He stopped when he noticed something on the table near the couch- something he hadn't noticed when he got up. A crisp, clean uniform, complete with perfectly polished shoes lay on the table. His heart clenched at the thought of Riza looking out for him even when she had obviously been hurt by his reaction. He changed slowly out of his creased uniform and into the set of neatly ironed clothes lain out for him. Taking a look at his watch, he yelped at the time.

_Holy crap! No time for breakfast!_

He hurried to his bathroom and quickly fixed his hair. Gargling some mouthwash, he tumbled out of the bathroom and out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He ran out of the building, ignoring the good mornings he got from various females. Stopping at a nearby plant, he spat the mouthwash into the soil and wiped the excess wash off his lips.

* * *

Roy chose to walk to work. He needed some time to decide how he was going to reconcile with Riza… and he was late anyway. It was particularly windy that day and he arrived at headquarters with ruffled, obviously wind-swept hair. Upon entering the tall, cement building, he received several mocking wolf-whistles… all from men.

"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up," he snapped to several.

Stomping into the office he shared with the rest of his subordinates, he pointed an accusing finger at his working girlfriend.

"Everybody out! Hawkeye, stay!" Roy barked harshly.

The others filed out of the door, shooting nervous glances at Roy, and sympathetic ones at Riza. Roy's temper tantrums were a known, regular occurrence at headquarters, and if you were ever caught in one of his tirades, there was no chance of you ever coming out unscathed.

After having slammed the door behind his comrades, Roy turned to Riza with a beet-red face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT RIZA?!"

"What was what? And we're in the office now, **Taisa**- no first names remember?"

"I don't give a flying pig's arse. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME AT…" Roy lowered his voice "…at home?!"

"And risk the chance of us being found out you mean?"

"Grr!! You're so… so… so…"

Riza stood up and walked to within an inch of his nose, staring up at him with laughing amber eyes.

"So what Roy?"

"So… you're just really infuriating!"

Riza chuckled quietly.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way Roy," she teased, before kissing him lightly and retreating to her desk.

Amused at his confused and shocked expression, Riza pointed to Roy's wooden desk, laden with stacks of white sheets of paper.

"Now work."

Roy moved soundlessly to his table, still with his mouth gaping open.

_Since when does Riza make advances at work? What a strange world…_

Roy absentmindedly picked up his pen and robotically began signing his tower of paperwork.

"Lieutenant Havoc and others, eavesdropping at the door! You can come in now!"

The door creaked open slowly, and Havoc tentatively stuck his head around the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the calm sight before him, he retracted his head from the doorway and was heard telling the others that "the coast is clear guys."

Sheepishly, they all filed back inside and retook their places at their desks, each man carrying on with their own individual task.

* * *

As the day wore on, Roy became increasingly bored and resorted to shooting spitballs at the wastebasket when Riza wasn't looking. He, along with his other subordinates were caught by surprise when, just as Roy's fifteenth spitball was flying through the air, Riza's hand reached up and plucked it out of its path. She dropped it into the wastebasket, and pulled a tissue out of her drawer. Wiping her hand, she looked at Roy and issued him with two more stacks of paperwork. To his protests, she replied "Well, I assumed you were finished Colonel. You seemed very bored."

She maddened him to his wits ends at times. But God, he loved her. And he knew he had to tell her… before he lost her.

* * *

Roy watched as the door closed behind his subordinate. That was the last of them… well, almost. There was still Riza- his Riza. Always so loyal. He glanced out of the window and stared at the obsidian sky.

_I hate working late. And they wonder why I'm always so late in the mornings. _

Roy didn't mind working late as much as he used to now. He liked these quiet moments with Riza. There never seemed to be any other chances.

He picked up his pen again and pulled another sheet in front of him. Not even bothering to read it, he scrawled his messy signature on the bottom and tossed it into his "Finished" pile.

He quietly sang to himself as he worked, a song he had liked since he was a small child.

"I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall… I'll be there for you, like I've been there before, I'll be there for you…"

And then a female voice joined in, "Coz you were there for me too…"

A silence, and then they looked up, watching each other for a reaction. Both started smiling, peacefully enjoying the warm stillness between them.

"I do love you Riza."

"I know," she smiled affectionately.

More silence.

And then, it was broken, each going back to their work, each with a goofy smile on their face.

Yes, it was a strange world. Strange, but beautiful.

Roy grinned to himself.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! Remember to review! Or else I'll sic this cute little guinea pig on you. He really is very ferocious when he gets mad! So review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
